Where's Kise?
by xshirochan10
Summary: a worried aomine goes to look for his lover, after not being able to find him at home


Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket or any of the characters although of course I'd like to I know all of you do too though T^T

Warning: story contains boys love, so if you don't like it, don't read the story, thank you~

A/N: this is for one of the best human beings existing, I would even claim that she is not human because no human could ever be that amazing 3 I love you more than anything, you're one of the best friends anyone could ever ask for, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I WANT YOU TO HAVE THE BEST DAY EVER SO PLEASE DON'T LET ANYONE RUIN IT FOR YOU – NOT EVEN ME. C: I love you~! (btw, just read this and forget about it afterwards because it sucks ;A; I wanted to make it perfect but I'm afraid I failed miserably. ;u;  
also thanks to Maria (tumblr user cackstones [psst check her blog it's my personal fav hehe]) who read this before anyone else did and helped me with this shit, thank you, I couldn't have done it without you 3  
now enjoy and please review if you have anything to say (if you don't, the still review and tell me how I'm doing please uvu)! :3

"Home." Aomine's uninterested voice echoed through the apartment. What followed was nothing but silence. The tanned boy ran his hand through his dark blue hair and shrugged. He threw his jacket onto the couch and kicked off his shoes. "Hey Kise!" Raising his voice, he still received no answer, just plain silence responding to his greeting. After checking what time it was, the young male sighed. He wouldn't have gone to bed already, would he? Or was he still at the agency? It was getting late. "Kise! You there?" Aomine tried shouting once more. "Goddamn you, Kise," he cursed and grabbed his car keys. He put on his shoes in the elevator. Usually, he'd taken the stairs, but even though he would never admit it – he did worry about his boyfriend already.

Without thinking about it any further, he drove in the direction of Kise's workplace. While making his way through the shady streets, he kept swearing until he reached the model agency his boyfriend usually spent his day at.

He parked his car right in front of the entrance. There was still light inside the building.

The basketball player locked the car and entered the place through the front door. He checked the front desk, but no one was there.

"Oh great," he started cussing again.

"Is that you, Aomine-san?!" A woman's voice sounded behind him. He turned around and looked at the girl who stood beside the door to another room which seemed to be the only place not laying in shadow. "Eh, you don't remember me, do you?"

"Sorry. You seen Kise?"

"U-uhm no...well, yes."

"Yes or no, decide." Aomine started being annoyed once again. "Sorry," he repeated halfheartedly, as he realized his harsh tone.

"I-it's okay...He left about 30 minutes ago..."

"He should be home by then. Fuck. Where did that guy go?"

"M-maybe he met someone along the way and they're just talking or something or uhm maybe..."

"What the fuck do you want to tell me by that?!" Furiously, he looked down on the girl who was clearly nervous about the basketball player standing in front of her. "B-by the w-way...your last game...that one shot in the end...that was really g-great!"

Aomine threw her an angry glance, and turned to leave the building. Storming out, he continued cursing. He jumped into his car, suddenly having a really bad feeling deep in his stomach. "Where are you, Kise...?" He started the engine and started driving through the streets carefully. After ten minutes, he still had not found his boyfriend.

"Damn. Where are you?" He dialed Kise's phone number for the thousandth time that evening. No one answered. "Fuck, Kise!" Aomine started on the road, his gaze frustrated. He leaned into his seat. "Damn. Should I call the cops?" He slightly shook his head. He took his phone and dialed a number again.

"Dai-chan! How are you? How come you call me at this time, in the middle of the night? Did something happen? Oh my god, are you okay?!"

"Satsuki." He knew his pink haired childhood friend could talk a lot. Like, a lot. And Aomine knew that before he called. But who else could help him in this situation?

"Yes?!"

"I can't find Kise." Aomine swallowed.

"Oh dear. So that's why nobody's answering your guys' house phone... Have you checked the agency?"

"Yes. He left 30 minutes ago."

"Uh...then why don't you–"

Before Momoi even had a chance to reply, Aomine's head was torn in direction of the sidewalk unconsciously. He couldn't see much, due to the darkness surrounding him, but he definitely could identify his lover's blond hair.

"Oh shit. I got it Satsuki. Thanks."

Aomine never before got out of a car as fast as he did that night. He tossed his phone away from him, before finishing the call, and left the pink haired girl who was still in the line, hearing nothing but few cars rushing by and the car's door being slammed shut.

The blue haired boy ran into the same dark alley as he just saw the blond one disappearing in. "Dammit," he cussed and accelerated his steps. "Kise!" He yelled. Then he stopped. Stopped his voice from bringing out another shout, stopping his feet from continuing to run feverishly through the dark streets of the city. He listened. There was no sound except his own breath and some traffic in the distance.

"A...Aomine...Aominecchi... –"

"Kise," Aomine hissed. He started walking into the direction of the model's voice.

"_Shut the fuck up!"_ Aomine frowned at the unfamiliar voice and hesitated before taking another step. _"We just want you to stop modeling. Nobody needs you, I swear – if anyone hears you, you'll get in trouble. I sure won't even think about not hurting your damn pretty face."_

At that point, the young man eavesdropping lost it. He stormed forth, out of his hiding place, in front of his boyfriend. Kise was half lying on the ground, pressed against the wall, fear in his beautiful eyes. "Who the fuck are you?" the stranger yelled up to Aomine's face. "A-Aominecchi..." Kise sighed and slid down the wall, now completely sitting on the ground. He closed his eyes. What was left for the young model to hear, were parts of the 'conversation' between the two men standing in front of each other "...don't you fucking dare to touch Kise even one more time..." and numerous sounds of someone being beaten.

"Aominecchi..."

"I'm right here."

The slightly shorter boy opened his eyes and looked up to the guy who he had been saved by. The tanned man had his eyes closed, and lay beside the other one.

"Aominecchi...wh-where am I?" Kise rubbed his eyes and looked around him.

"Home."

"I-I love you Aominecchi...you saved me..."

"You're tired, Kise. You need to sleep."

Aomine hadn't even finished his sentence, when the other boy pushed himself up onto his body. The taller boy scratched the back of his head and forced his eyes open. "What exactly do you think you're doing?" "I love you, Aominecchi..." the blond repeated and lowered his lips onto his lover's.

"I know you do," was said man's barely audible reply, as he finally closed the remaining distance between them and their lips touched.

"I love you too, Kise."


End file.
